Blondie and Benatar
by Allybally
Summary: 15Lovefic Cody and Squib listen to Benatar Twoshot
1. We Live For Love

_Set sometime in the future, no specific timeline. Cody and Squib are together, though._

_Blondie and Benatar_

_Your love's contagious, one kiss is dangerous  
But I have more to risk, than you to lose  
I feel passion growing  
I know that love is only just one inch away, from striking us  
We Live For Love  
We Live For Love_

"What are you listening to?" Squib asked as he entered his girlfriend's room.

"Pat Benatar," Cody told him, not looking up from the book she was reading.

"Again?"

"Yes, Squib, again," she rolled her eyes.

"So you're still on this eighties thing?"

"Yes, I'm still on 'this eighties thing'."

"But why?" He asked, sitting down beside her, "I mean, it's over and done with. I think it's time for you to move on. Welcome to the new millennium."

"They eighties had good music," Cody defended, "even if the clothes leave something to desire…"

_When we get tired, and watch the summer fade away  
Will you think of romance, what will we do?  
Is there a place where we can go?  
Where time stands still for those who know?  
Till eternity we'll fulfill our desires_

"Yes, but why is it _always_ Pat Benatar?"

"It's not always Pat Benatar. Yesterday it was Blondie," she reminded him.

"Either way, I'm sick of all this '80's music," he whined.

"Maybe you should stop hanging around here, then," she gently teased, closing her book.

"Haha," Squib said dryly.

"No, seriously," she said, "not that I don't love your company, but why are you here?"

"Do I need an excuse to visit my wonderful girlfriend?"

"Yes," Cody said without missing a beat.

"Okay, practice was cancelled and Cameron's hanging out with Tannis. I'm bored out of my mind," he admitted.

"Gee, nice to know I'm you're last resort," Cody said sarcastically.

_We Live For Love  
We Live For Love  
We Live For Love  
We Live For Love_

_I never planned to win the race  
But you convinced me face to face  
There was never a chance of losing at all_

"Oh, City Girl, you know you're always my first choice," he grinned.

"Suck up," she smirked before kissing him.

"Let's do something tonight," he said when they parted. As he spoke, he reached around her back and tried to touch the CD player. She caught him and swatted his hand away.

"Leave Pat alone," she chastised.

"Oh, fine," he mock-pouted, "But I'm being serious for once, let's do something."

"We could hang out here and watch movies. My dad's out of town," she suggested.

Squib raised an eyebrow, "Out of town, you say?"

"Don't even start, buster," she laughed.

"Okay, okay, fine," he smiled, "movies sound great."

"Good,"

"But one condition,"

"What?" Asked Cody.

"No more Benatar."

_We Live For Love  
We Live For Love  
We Live For Love  
We Live For Love_

We Live For Love  
We Live For Love  
We Live For Love

_-Pat Benatar 'We Live For Love'_

_I don't even know if this can be called a one-shot, it's so tiny! It was mostly written because I've been listening to Benatar all day, not to have a point. So if you hate it, I apologize. However, if you guys like it, I may write a companion piece to a Blondie song. Let me know!_


	2. Call Me

_Dedicated to anyone who's as stuck in the eighties as I am…_

_Call Me_

_Colour me your colour, baby  
Colour me your car  
Colour me your colour, darling  
I know who you are  
Come up off your colour chart  
I know where you're coming from_

Cody was lying on her bed quietly when the phone started to ring. She closed her book and sighed.

"Hello?"

"Hey, City Girl,"

"Squib?" She asked, "We are you calling me? Why don't you just come over?"

"Because," he explained, "I'm restricted to my dorm…"

"Why?" She asked, not all that surprised, "What'd you do this time?"

_Call me on the line  
Call me call me any anytime  
Call me my love you can call me any day or night  
Call me_

"Nothing!...Except glue everything in Bates' office to the ceiling…"

"Okay, I know I should be lecturing you right now, but I must say, I'm impressed," she admitted, falling back on her bed.

"Why, thank you. I try," he smirked on the other end of the line.

"So, that still doesn't explain why you're calling…"

"I'm bored," he said, "and I wanted someone to talk to. And then I thought, who better to talk to then my lovely girlfriend?"

_Cover me with kisses, baby  
Cover me with love  
Roll me in designer sheets  
I'll never get enough  
Emotions come I don't know why   
Cover up love's alibi_

"What do you want?"

"Nothing!" He insisted. "I seriously just wanted to talk to you!"

"Okay…" she said skeptically.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"What's that I hear in the background?"

She giggled, "Blondie."

_Call me on the line  
Call me call me any anytime  
Call me oh my love   
When you're ready we can share the wine  
Call me_

"Cody!" He whined.

"I can't help it! I love the '80's!"

"You have a problem, child,"

"Well I must, I _am_ dating you," she teased.

"Hey! I resent that!"

"I know."

_Ooh, he speaks the languages of love  
Ooh, amore, chiamami chiamami.   
Oo, appelle-moi mon cherie, appelle-moi  
Anytime anyplace anywhere anyway  
Anytime anyplace anywhere any day, anyway_

"So," she changed the topic, "how long are you stuck in the dorm?"

"All week,"

"Brutal,"

"Very," he said. After a pause, he asked, "Wanna sneak out tonight!"

"Squib!" She shrieked.

"What?"

_Call me my life  
Call me call me any anytime  
Call me for a ride   
Call me call me for some overtime_

"Sneak out? We'll get in enough trouble if we sneak out in the first place, but sneaking out while you're grounded? Bates will have your head!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, come on, Cody!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because we'll get busted!"

_Take me out and show me off  
Put me on the scene  
Dress Me in the fashions of the nineteen nighties  
You're the man no in between  
I know what you words can mean_

"_Please _Cody?"

She sighed, "Fine."

"Haha! I knew you were powerless to my charm!" He cheered triumphantly.

"Just for that, I'm not sneaking out with you, jerk!"

"Oh, come on, Cody!" he heard a click on the other line.

"Cody? Cody…?"

_Call me call me any anytime  
Call me for a ride  
Call me call me for some overtime  
Call me in my life  
Call me call me in a sweet design  
Call me call me for your lover's lover's alibi  
Call me on the line  
Call me call me any anytime  
Call me  
Oh, call me, ooh ooh ah.  
Call me my love.  
Call me, call me any anytime._


End file.
